She's The One
by fanficgirl78
Summary: For you Haiden Fans. Hope is working on a case and something happens to her. Will Aiden confess his feelings to her.


She's The One

Hope Brady has been seeing lawyer Aiden Jennings. It's only been a couple dates and she likes him a lot.

Hope Brady is sitting her office when she is handed a new case to work on. Hope reads the file and wants to put him behind bars forever. Then Det. Rafe Hernandez walked in. Hope says "I just read file we need to get this guy will you work on this case with me? Rafe says ""yes". Rafe read the file again." Hope says "since it's 4:00 I'm going home and spending time with Ciara." Rafe says "okay." Hope leaves.

Hope goes and picks up Ciara and goes home. Hope helps Ciara with homework. They played a game together. Then later Hope put Ciara to bed.

Next day Hope goes to work and starts reading his file again. Aiden walks in and sits down. Aiden says "wow you are really thinking and concentrating on that file." Hope says "yes, it's important case we need to get this guy." Hope hands him the file and he reads it. Aiden says "oh my god, be careful with this guy he sounds very dangerous." "Will you go another date with me"? Hope says "sure." Aiden leaves her office. Hope realizes she has been putting something off for awhile but now realizes she has to do it. Hope goes to see Justin and does what she has to do. Hope goes back to her office and writes a letter to Bo and mails it off. Then later Hope leaves for the day.

That night Hope meets Aiden at a nearby restaurant but not in Salem. Hope says "I have to tell you something." "I have filed for a divorce from Bo." "Abandonment is what they call it." "It's something I needed to do and move on and I can't wait around when or if he comes back." "I feel so many things towards him." Aiden says "I understand." They ate and changed the subject to something else. Aiden asks "how about another date two nights from now? Hope says "alright." Hope drives back to Salem.

Next day Hope went to see her cousin Jennifer. Hope says "I need to talk to you." "I have been seeing Aiden Jennings and I like him a lot so I have filed for divorce from Bo." "I need to move on." Jennifer says "of course you have to move on. You don't know if or when Bo will be home." You needed to make a decision." "I'm happy for you." Hope hugs Jen. Hope says "I love you, Jenn." Jenn says "I love you too." Hope leaves and goes to her office.

Next day Hope calls Kayla if Ciara can spend the night with her and Joey. That night came. Hope decides to go for a run before she has to get ready for her date. Hope is running and a guy grabs her and puts her in his car and he took her to an empty warehouse.

Later on Aiden is waiting for Hope to show up. Aiden tries to call her cell but Hope doesn't answer it. Now it's 8:45 and Aiden realizes that Hope isn't going to show up. Aiden calls the police station and asks for Rafe. Aiden says "Rafe, this is Aiden Jennings could you meet me at Horton Town Square in twenty minutes." Rafe says "sure."

Aiden got to Horton Town Square and sees Rafe. Aiden says "Hope and I were supposed to have a date tonight and she never shown up." "She told me she was going go for a run before she met me." "I'm very worried about her." Rafe says "I'm afraid he has her." That's the spot where he grabs them." "She should not be by herself at night." "But don't worry we will find her and put this guy away where he belongs."

At the warehouse Hope is tied up. The man says "you are so beautiful." Hope says "did you know I'm a detective you will not get away with this."

Aiden goes to the Pub where Kayla and the children are. Aiden gets down level with them. Aiden says "Your mom went for a run and never showed up when we were supposed to meet." "We believe that your mom was kidnapped. Ciara says "my mommy is missing, you have to find her." Rafe walks in. Aiden went to speak with Rafe for a moment. Ciara runs up to Rafe. Rafe sits down. Ciara says "you have to find my mommy. I can't lose another parent." Rafe knew what she meant. Rafe says "I will find your mom and bring her back home to you. Rafe hugged Ciara. Kayla took the children upstairs to sleep. Aiden says "I want to be there when you find Hope." Rafe says "alright, but don't do anything stupid and stay behind me." Aiden says "alright Understood."

Next day Rafe and Aiden are searching the edge of town where they are many empty warehouses. Hope says "please met go, I have a daughter to raise." The man says no, you are too beautiful." "I want you to be mine." He starts to feel her arms up and down. Then Rafe heard sounds and busted in.

Aiden starts to untie the ropes on arms and legs while Rafe is arresting the man. Aiden asks "Are you okay"? Hope says "yeah I'm fine." Aiden says "come on I'm going to take you to the hospital to have Dr. Jonas check you out." Aiden took Hope to the hospital and is fine physically.

Aiden takes Hope home. Aide says "do you want to talk about it or I can call Marlena for you." Hope says "no, I don't want to talk about it." Aiden says "that's not good keeping it inside." Hope says "you better go soon. Ciara will be home soon."

An hour later Ciara came home and ran to her mom. Ciara says "I missed you." Hope says "I missed you too." The rest of the day Hope and Ciara just mostly cuddled on the sofa. But later Hope put Ciara to bed.

Next day at the house. Hope says to "Ciara, honey, I know you just got me back but I need a couple days to myself so I'm going up to the cabin okay honey." Ciara says "don't leave me." Hope says "I will be back in 2 days okay." Hope takes Ciara to school.

Hope got to the cabin. Later in the day Aiden can't seem to find Hope in Salem. Aiden went to see Kayla and after some begging. Kayla told him she was cabin. Aiden goes home and packs a duffel bag.

Aiden gets to Smith Island. Hope hears a sound and gets her gun ready and Aiden walks in. Hope says "Aide, what are you doing here"? Aiden says "I don't like the idea of you being by yourself." Hope says "I want to be alone." Aiden says "not happening. I'm staying put if you like or not." "Come on, Hope you can talk to me. Open up to me. Hope says "he tied up my legs and arms so I couldn't get loose to kick him or anything." I was scared I wasn't going home to Ciara." "He could have easily assaulted me, he was just starting to touch me when you and Rafe busted in. But those women didn't have a chance." "I hate Bo for what he did to me." Hope breaks down. Aiden hugs Hope. Aiden says "its okay just let it out. Hope cries on his shoulder. When evening came Hope slept in the bed while Aiden slept in the chair.

Next day Aiden gets up and sees what food is around. Aiden makes breakfast. Hope wakes up. Hope gets up and eats with Aiden. They move to the sofa. Aiden says "I would like you to listen what I have to say." I could have lost you." "You matter to me." Hope says "what are you saying"? Aiden says "I care about you. Because I love you." Hope says "I have feelings for you too." Aiden kisses Hope.

Next day came. They go back to Salem. Hope picked up Ciara from school and they go home. Hope says "I have to talk to you about something." "I have been seeing Aiden Jennings." "I can't wait around for your father to come home and I have filed for divorce." Ciara says "why"? Hope says "it's something I need to do I don't know if or when he is coming back. Pleas understand. I need to move on." Ciara hugs Hope.

A month later Hope receives a letter in the mail from Bo. It reads:

Dear FancyFace,

I got your letter and I will

Be sticking around here til I'm

Finished. I understand you need to

Move on so I will grant you the

Divorce. But I will always love you

My FancyFace.

Bo

A month later Hope gets noticed that she is a free woman. Aiden went to her office. Aiden says "hi, would you like to go dancing with me tonight"? Hope says "I would love to."

That night Aiden and Hope go dancing and does some kissing. When dancing Hope says "I love you, Aiden Jennings. I will always have Bo in my heart just so you know that. But I think we can make this work." Aiden says yes, we can."

Six months later Aiden took Hope to a fancy place. They ate and danced. Then Aiden got down on one knee and and asks "Will you marry me"? Hope says "yes, I will marry you." They danced again. Aiden took Hope home.

The next day Aiden and Hope told Ciara and Chase and they are okay with it. Aiden and Hope start planning but don't want nothing big. Just a small wedding.

Three months later. The wedding day had come. Doug walked Hope down the aisle. Jennifer maid of honor. And the minister pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Jennings. Aiden kisses his bride. They had a reception and a dance. That night they went to the Salem Inn. They made love that night.

The next day they went on there honeymoon. A week later came back. One night Aiden and Hope are sitting on the sofa. Hope says "I love Ciara and love Chase as my own but I would like to have your baby"? Aiden says "honey, the two kids is fine. "Would it be safe at your age.? Hope says "I'm not getting any younger if we are going to have a baby we better have one now them later." "But don't worry I will take care of myself." Aiden says "well okay then."

That night they started trying for a baby. Two months later Hope is not feeling well. Hope goes to the doctor and got a blood test done. Hope went home. Next day the doctor calls her that she is pregnant. That night when Aiden came home. Hope says "I'm pregnant." Aiden says "I'm so happy but now you have to take care of yourself."

Three months later Hope is five months pregnant. They went to her ultrasound. The doctor is doing the ultrasound and moving it over her stomach. The doctor says "you want to know sex of the baby? Hope and Aiden says "yes." The doctor says "baby girl." They went home.

A month later Hope is six months pregnant. Aiden and Hope start on the baby room and later on got it finished.

Three months later Hope is nine months pregnant. Aiden can tell Hope is getting tired all the time. One night Aiden says "Hope, you need to sit down and relax." "Let me give you foot and back massage." Aiden gave her a foot rub and back massage. Hope says "that felt great."

A couple days later Hope goes into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivered a baby girl. Hope is holing her. Hope says "the name we chose "Emma Lucile Jennings." Aiden says "I love you and the children." Aiden leans down and kisses his wife and daughter. Two days later Aiden brings his family home.

THE END


End file.
